Come Back
by XDracoMalfoysGirlX
Summary: Draco stared into the dimness of his dormitory, he couldn’t sleep, he hadn’t been able to sleep properly for weeks, he always woke and kept tossing and turning dreaming and thinking about her. CHAPTER 2 IS THE SEQUEL REQUESTED
1. Chapter 1

Come Back

Draco stared into the dimness of his dormitory, he couldn't sleep, he hadn't been able to sleep properly for weeks, he always woke and kept tossing and turning dreaming and thinking about her. It was impossible for him not to think about her, she was etched into his memory, every little thing about her, from the softness of her hair, the clear blue of her eyes, her velvety lips and silky skin.

He couldn't forget her voice, dreamy most of the time but able to turn low and delirious when she was with him, when she made small satisfied moans, when she whimpered against him and unable to contain her cries of pleasure any longer she forgot everything and just let herself go.

Draco turned and glared over at the bed that was occupied by a sleeping Blaise Zabini. It was all his fault, he ultimately started it in an attempt to get him back for accidentally landing him in detention.

He hadn't meant to get Blaise detention, it was true he had started the jinxes on Longbottom in the corridor but he hadn't asked Blasie to join in and get caught had he?

But of course Blaise hadn't looked at it that way, he was a bit peeved that it had been him and not Draco who had ended up with detention. Draco figured that he hadn't made it any better by laughing hysterically at his friends plight, but that was the sort of person he was.

It had been two days later, when he had forgotten all about the incident that Blaise had executed his revenge. They had been with Crabbe and Goyle as usual making fun of Potter and insulting Granger when Ginny Weasley had turned up with Professor Filtwick looking for Luna Lovegood, who by coincidence had happened to be with Potter at the time.

As it turned out, Filtwick was organising a concert and Ginny Weasly had nominated Luna to play the piano. Draco smiled easily into the darkness as he recalled Luna's horrified face when she blurted out that she couldn't play any sort of instrument at all.

Filtwick had looked disappointed and Ginny had looked confused, swearing that she had been sure Luna had told her she could play the piano. Once Filtwick had resigned himself to getting someone else to play Blaise had stepped in to save the day.

"Professor, Draco can play the piano." He had said smugly, "But he doesn't like to play in front of people, maybe he could teach Luna to play something?"

He had been against it from the start and had been busily plotting his revenge against Blaise, but he had been left with no option when Luna had submitted to being taught and Filtwick had thought it a marvellous idea.

Every night for over a month he had gone to the music room with Luna, taking out all his anger and frustration on her whenever she pressed the wrong note. He had yelled at her, called her stupid and demanded that she concentrate or it would look bad for him.

He had disliked her then and hated Blaise with a passion.

Luna had never argued back with him, she had always fixed him with her large blue eyes and listened intently to his instructions. She had remained maddeningly calm at each of his outbursts until he no longer bothered to shout at her because he got no reaction whatsoever.

It had taken him a while to realise that Luna became very nervous whenever he was close to her. When he leant over her to re-position her fingers on the keys or demonstrate to her how she should play something she would visibly tremble at his close proximity.

Being the sort of person he was Draco would take full advantage of his new discovery whenever he found himself becoming bored during their lessons, which was quite often. He hadn't ever though of taking things further with Loony Lovegood however, not even the though of kissing her had entered his head until yet again, Blaise had stepped in.

"So how's is going Draco?" He had asked one afternoon in the Slytherin common room, "Mixing business with pleasure with Loony?"

"Don't be an idiot Blaise." He had snapped back wrinkling his nose to show his distaste.

"Bet you wouldn't be able to get her anyway." His friend had retorted.

That night in bed a plan had started to form in his mind. He was a teenage boy, and he was rather desperate to try his hand at sex. Pansy Parkinson had hinted on more than on occasion that she would be a happy participant if he waned her but Draco did not want Pansy. He didn't find her attractive in the least and the idea of even kissing her repulsed him beyond belief.

But Loony was different, she wasn't ugly, she was just odd. She had a nice figure beneath her school robes and he had the feeling she could be dominated and persuaded into anything under the right circumstances.

Plus she was nearly always alone, no friends to speak of, no-one to talk to about him. And even if she did venture to mention he had made a move towards her no-one would believe her.

Not that Draco thought she would reject him, she wasn't that loony was she?

The next day morning over breakfast he had grinned at Blaise, "Your on."

He had kept his cool for a few more days, keeping as close to her as he could during their lessons and watching her reactions, he had come to the conclusion that she was definitely attracted to him.

His move towards her had actually been an accident, he hadn't planned on doing it that night at all, but it had happened anyway.

"_Your doing it wrong Luna." Draco said softly, he leant over her and played the piece himself allowing his arms to brush against hers as his fingers skipped over the ivory keys. "You see the difference?" _

"_Yes, I see." She had agreed twisting round to look up at him just as he removed his hands from the keyboard. _

_Unintentionally his hand brushed against her breast as she turned. Draco watched as her face flushed pink and she quickly turned her back to him and raised shaking hands to the keyboard. _

_Draco stood quietly behind her as she haltingly began to play, hesitantly Draco reached out and trailed his finger along the nape of her neck that was exposed due to the fact she wore her hair up in a bun that day. _

_Her fingers stumbled over the keys when he sat himself behind her on the stool allowing his breath to tickle her neck as he watched the nervous expression on her face with narrowed calculating eyes. _

"_Again," He whispered into her ear once she had finished playing._

_Obediently Luna had began again her forehead creasing in a frown as she concentrated and tried to ignore his fingers that were gently stroking the bare skin of her upper arms. _

_Her fingers slammed onto the keys in surprise when he pressed his lips into her neck. The sound echoed dully around the large room and seemed to bounce of the walls. _

_Smirking inwardly Draco raised his head with questioning eyes to look at her. "Something wrong?" _

"_No." Luna hissed out swallowing nervously. _

"_Good." He replied curling his hand around the back of her neck and guiding her towards him. _

_He kissed her, pressing his lips lightly to hers. Without hesitation Luna pressed back slipping her arms around his neck. _

"_Open for me." He instructed after a few minutes. Even with his voice low, it was impossible for him to rid himself of the authority in his voice that he now reserved exclusively for her when he wanted her to do something. _

_Luna parted her lips immediately sinking against his chest and moaning softly as his tongue slid over hers to claim possession of her mouth. _

_He held her close, acutely aware of her breasts pressed into his chest and her fingers sliding into his hair to wrap themselves through his platinum locks as he deepened his kiss. _

_Draco knew what he wanted, he knew he wanted to touch her, to see her, to know what her body looked like and how she would feel in his hands. He wanted to know what he needed to do to make her cry out his name with no thought of anything other than him. He wanted to know how to reduce her to a quivering mess and make sure he would live on in her memory. _

_If he handled this situation correctly, if he made sure he didn't try to push her for too much too soon Draco had the feeling he might be able to make good use of Luna Lovegood, he might be able to use her as practice, to make sure he knew exactly what he was doing with a girls body. It could be all about trial and error with Luna, she would have no comparison whereas other girls might, and he wanted to be able to brag he was the best at sex. _

_With Luna's mind totally on his mouth Draco release his hold on her neck and dropped his hand to cover her breast. She stiffened in his arms but she didn't move away from him and Draco took this as encouragement, gently running his thumb over the top of her breast applying more pressure as he went along. _

_He felt more than heard her sigh of contentment. Breaking away from her he whispered against her lips, "Let me touch you." _

_Luna didn't reply but kissed him again, harder than before, her signal that she was happy to agree to his request. _

_Draco didn't waste anymore time and slipped his hand beneath her top to the warm skin of her stomach. Slowly he climbed up her stomach towards her breast as she squirmed against him at the slow pace he had adopted. _

_Reaching her bra Draco's nimble fingers pushed the lace cup out of his way to finally curl his hand around her breast. Luna gasped into his mouth and deepened her kiss making him groan softly. _

_Her breast was larger than he had thought it would be, hidden every day beneath her school robes. The skin silky and delicate and she shivered when his thumb rubbed over her nipple causing it to harden beneath his palm. _

_Draco explored both breasts thoroughly, enjoying the round, smooth, firm feeling they had in his hands. He massaged each one in turn, giving both his ultimate attention and feeling satisfied with the low moans of encouragement that came from Luna as he applied more pressure squeezing the firm skin and tracing the hardened nipples with the tips of his finger. _

_He wanted more from her, but was careful not to try to push for more tonight. Everything could blow up in his face if he tried to do that, and he needed Luna. _

_Replacing her bra in it's proper place he broke the kiss. "I'd better get you back to the common room, it's getting late." _

"_Now?" She questioned disappointment heavy in her tone. _

"_Hum, I'll see you tomorrow night won't I?" _

"_Yes," Luna replied her tone brightening at the prospect. _

_The corridors were dark, and everyone was tucked up in their respective common rooms so Draco didn't worry about holding her hand as he walked her back to the Ravenclaw tower. _

"_Night Draco." She whispered once they reached the entrance to the common room. _

"_Night Luna." He bent over her, scooping her into his arms for another kiss, enjoying the feeling of her tongue rubbing against his, encouraging him to enter her mouth. Absently he raised his hand to squeeze her breast. _

_Automatically her body arched into him and he squeezed harder feeling himself react to her obvious enjoyment of his hands on her body. _

"_Draco," She whispered against his lips, "Touch me again." _

_He hesitated only for a second at the thought that someone might come, but it was dark in the corridor and the place was deserted. Quickly he backed her against the wall lifting her top away from her body for his hands to take possession of her again. _

_Somehow he was more confident this time, his touch firmer, his hands more controlled and he found he could enjoy it much more. _

_Luna broke away from his mouth to gasp softly and arch her chest towards him a bit more. Her eyes were closed and her face slightly flushed as she gasped quietly over the ministrations of his hands, her hands still tangled in his hair from his kiss. _

_Her expression was one of total enjoyment and Draco was rather pleased with himself, but he was determined not to stop with anything until he had her moaning and screaming out his name with total abandon. _

Twisting on to his side in bed Draco sighed heavily, his body was reacting to his memories already, he refused to touch himself in anyway, he thought it was for weak pathetic fools who couldn't get a girl. He could get a girl, but it wasn't the one he wanted.

Closing his eyes tightly Draco allowed his mind to wander back over his memories.

_The next night Luna arrived a little late for their lessons. She hurried into the room apologising that McGonagall had stopped her to ask how everything was going. Sitting herself on the stool as she usually did she smiled shyly at him before beginning to play. _

_Draco leant against the piano nodding his head in time to the music and silently counting out the notes as she played. She was getting better, much better than what she had been and he was pleased with himself considering he had thought at first it would be impossible to teach the girl anything. _

_Once he had deemed to himself that she had practiced enough he settled himself behind her again on the stool. Luna shivered at his hands curled around her arms but she continued with her practice. _

"_Good." He told her nodding his approval. "Carry on." _

_Luna continued to play, although Draco could see from his position that she wasn't watching the keys but his hands that had now moved beneath her arms to slowly undo the buttons of the pale pink shirt she wore. _

_Carefully he eased the material over her shoulders and down her arms. "Arms." He commanded, and she stopped her playing to allow him to remove the shirt from her body. "Continue." _

_Nodding Luna continued gasping suddenly as his lips pressed to her neck. She moaned when his mouth captured her rapidly beating pulse and lightly began to suck. _

_Gently Draco trailed his fingers up her back inching towards the clasp of her bra, he wanted to not only touch, but watch her body tonight. _

_Unhooking her bra made her gasp again, already he could tell the difference, this was a nervous utterance and he didn't like the sound of it. Curling his fingers over the straps he moved them over her shoulders, "Let me see you." He murmured into her ear. _

_Luna didn't hesitate, she removed her hands from the piano to enable him to free her arms from her bra. She didn't want the lovely tingling sensations Draco produced under her skin to stop, all she wanted was for him to touch her again and keep touching her. _

_Once his hands were free Draco immediately cupped her breasts and began his gentle massage again. Resting his chin on her shoulder he quietly studied the top half of her body, the way goosebumps popped out over her skin when he touched her, the way her nipples hardened when he rubbed his thumb over them, he felt himself begin to react to her body. _

_Carefully he eased her back so she was lying into his shoulder and he lowered his head. His lips brushed against the nipple of her right breast, his lips parted and took possession of her nipple grazing his teeth over the rock hard skin, Luna moaned her hand coming up to entangle in his hair, pressing him closer to her. _

_Draco took his time with his new exploration, revelling in the taste of her skin, the feel of her breast in his mouth and how responsive she was to him. His tongue traced the outline of her breast leaving a hot wet trail over to the other breast where he began to lick slowly over the darkened nipple. _

_Luna moaned faintly her body pressing closer to him, "Draco," She whispered her fingers digging lightly into his scalp. "Oh, " She moaned with pleasure when she felt his tongue begin to prod at her nipple before his mouth completely covered her breast sucking firmly as he moved over her._

_Kissing the swelling of her breast lightly Draco sat back to watch her body shiver under his gaze, her breasts quivered slightly with her heavy breathing and the residue of his mouth glistened against her smooth skin in the candle light from the room. _

_Suddenly her eyes opened and she twisted in his hold to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. The harder she kissed him the more Draco felt himself stir as her breasts pressed against him, her nipples still hard, straining against the material of his t-shirt. _

"_Up." Luna said, suddenly breaking from him and wiggling his t-shirt up his body. _

_Draco was more than happy to comply and raised his arms . Resting his hands on her bare back he smiled when Luna's lips pressed to his neck. Her tongue set out to explore the taste of his skin and her teeth nibbled at his collar bone causing him to tilt his head to the side silently asking for more. _

_Her body felt so good pressed against his chest, he hadn't thought how that would feel at this stage of his plan but he was enjoying it. Her mouth was hot as she travelled down his chest and he groaned when her tongue flicked over his nipple, his fingers tightening their hold on her waist. _

_As Luna continued to kiss, nibble, and suck his chest and neck Draco momentarily forgot his plan and everything else in favour of the wonderful sensations her lips had evoked in him. _

Groaning with frustration Draco flipped over onto his back and glared heatedly at the ceiling. Thoughts of Luna were driving him mad, he could barely concentrate these days and it wasn't just that he was frustrated, it was that he was frustrated for her. No other girl would do for him, he only wanted Luna, but he couldn't have her.

Draco couldn't help but smirk to himself, there had been a time when he had taken her, and he had waited until he knew the time was right to ask her for it. But before his ultimate release had come other things, things that had given him as much pleasure as her, and had reverted in the first time for his own pleasure.

_It had been over a week since Draco and Luna had began their new explorations and Draco was now slightly frustrated. He wanted more, he'd had enough of just her breasts and he wanted to experiment with something new. _

_As his luck would have it, tonight Luna arrived wearing a shirt and skirt. She usually wore jeans to practice and he had been trying to come up with a way of getting her to switch to a skirt without worrying her over his intentions. _

_He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips, for once in his life everything was going smoothly. _

"_Hello." She smiled warmly at him as she crossed the room to the piano. "Good day?" _

"_Yeah, it was alright, pissed Potter off." He told her grinning wickedly. _

_Luna laughed, "Trust you." Settling herself down on the stool she automatically began to practice, glancing up at him every now and again for approval. _

_Absently Draco tapped his fingers on the top of the piano following the notes and the tempo of the music. "Good, your getting much better." He had hardly ever complimented or given any sort of encouragement before the night he had kissed her, but he figured it would put him in good stead if he did it now. _

_Luna smiled easily up at him, "You're a good teacher." She was much more confident in her ability now, before she would never have thought to begin to play without his instructions, but now she let herself get immersed in the music and she loved to play the piano. _

"_Play the bit in the middle, the bit you still get stuck on." He instructed moving to sit behind her, his eyes narrowing as he watched her fingers. _

_Draco sighed heavily after a while, she was still stumbling over a few notes in the middle, but there was plenty of time for her to learn those, and he was bored, he wanted to get on to the good part of the evening. "Enough?" He questioned knowing what her answer would be. _

"_Yes." she replied instantly, smiling when his hands came straight up to unbutton her shirt and remove her bra, happily Luna responded with the removal of his top, her eyes drinking in the hardened muscles of his chest and the smooth, flawless body that he possessed. _

_Luna shivered as the cool air of the room hit her skin and her body shivered a little more when his lips connected with her neck and his hand, as usual curled over her breast. _

_Draco's hand trailed down her stomach, over her covered hips to her thighs, slowly he allowed his hand to creep beneath her skirt and draw leisurely circles on her skin with his fingertips. _

_Luna gasped and jerked suddenly when she became aware of where his hand had disappeared to, but his other hand, still massaging her breast, and his lips against her neck were all to wonderful to worry about anything else. _

"_Open for me." He instructed quietly when his hand had gone as far up her leg as possible and had now reached resistance. Vaguely he remembered giving her the exact same instruction weeks ago when he had kissed her. _

_As before Luna obeyed him, but rather slowly, hesitantly, her legs began to part slightly. _

_Gripping her leg beneath her knee Draco hoisted her leg over his own and was pleased to see that she mimicked the movement with her other leg. He shivered at the image, Luna leaning against his shoulder as she always did, her breasts on display as always, and her legs spread open for him. _

_He knew what he would love to do right at this moment, but he also knew the time wasn't right. Draco couldn't run the risk of upsetting her and having her put a stop to their little extra lessons. _

_He felt her lips against his neck, her teeth grazing the skin gently and Draco took this as a sign to move onwards and upwards. _

_The tips of his fingers brushed against the cotton of her underwear and he felt her shudder in his arms. Lazily he traced the line around her leg enjoying the squirming she was now a party to. He bit his lip, he hated to admit it to himself, but he was nervous, he wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to do. Irritated with himself Draco reminded himself that was the entire purpose of Luna, she was here with him for this reason, so he could try out and perfect his technique. _

_Shoving all other doubts from him he pushed aside her underwear and allowed his fingers to gently touch and explore. Encouraged by her soft sighs, and the warmth coming from her, Draco give in to temptation and inserted his middle finger inside her._

_Luna cried out in surprise, her eyes flying open. She hadn't expect that from him, and she had been so wrapped up in the tingles running through her body that he had taken her completely off guard. _

_Panicking slightly that she might make him stop, Draco kept his voice calm as he squeezed her breast, his fingers lazily pinching her nipple, and pulled her back into his shoulder. "Relax Luna." He whispered into her ear, "Just relax." He made no movement except for the gentle massage of her breast until he was sure she had settled down. _

_He couldn't believe how it felt for him as he began to move his finger in a slow rhythm. Not something he had experienced before he was rather taken with the feel of her, the way he seemed to fit neatly inside of her and the low moans of pleasure his actions generated from Luna. _

_Feeling more confident now that Luna seemed to be happy, Draco removed his finger from her completely. He smirked at the disappointed noise that came from her, Luna moaned loudly when he re-entered her with his index finger in tow and continued his slow gentle rhythm. _

_Having never experienced these kind of feelings before, pleasure mingled with a little pain, Luna just closed her eyes and allowed the feelings to swamp her. She had been extremely disappointed when she thought he had stopped, only to moan with pure delight when he had added a finger and kept going._

_But he was going so slow! It was torture for her, she wanted more, she needed more. Without really realising she had spoken Luna made her first demand of Draco Malfoy, "More," _

_Draco blinked, "What?" Had he really heard that quiet demand coming from her? _

"_More." Luna repeated drowsily. _

"_What sort of more?" He wondered, his voice low and vibrating against her ear._

"_Faster Draco. Please." She whispered , whimpering with pleasure when he complied. _

_Luna's moans and gasps increased, became louder as her hips moved towards him begging for more. She startled him when she cried out un-expectantly and her hips bucked against him. He felt her tighten around him and felt the warmth of her orgasm seep over him. Slowing his pace he moved in and out of her a little longer to help her ride out the orgasm she was currently experiencing. _

_Gasping for breath she sank against his shoulder, her face flushed and her chest heaving. "Oh," She whispered. _

"_Good?" He questioned lazily. _

"_Yes." She replied shakily. "Very good. I want to do something for you." She told him quietly, her eyes not rising to his face. _

_Draco considered for a few seconds, "What sort of a something?" _

"_What would you like?" Draco was her first kiss, her first everything, Luna had no previous experience with boys and was unable to hazard a guess as to what would give Draco the same sort of feelings. _

_Somehow he found it impossible to keep his real thoughts from his lips, "You," _

"_Me?" Luna looked slightly confused until realisation dawned and she looked extremely nervous. "Oh, I don't know Draco." _

"_Why not? That was nothing," He told her dismissing her orgasm, "It could be so much better." He kissed her softly, "You did ask what I wanted." _

_Better? Could he make her feel better? The idea was pure delight, her desire for more out weighed her fright and she kissed him back, a deep lingering kiss that told him she had agreed to his request. _

_Draco was determined not to allow her the opportunity of changing her mind and quickly retracted his fingers from inside of her where they had remained in case he needed to give her a reminder of what she would be giving up. Shifting off the bench he pulled her with him to the floor sniggering when she gasped in shock at the feel of the cold wood against her back. _

_Leaning over her Draco reclaimed her mouth as his hands fumbled with the catch on her skirt, he was worrying she would change her mind and push him away. This was something he wanted, something he needed, he needed to be with Luna. _

_He shuddered a little when he felt Luna's hands unbuttoning his trousers and wiggling them over his hips. He sighed inwardly when he realised he had to move away from her to rid himself of them completely. _

_Luna's eyes widened when her eyes raked over his body, "Oh," She muttered eyeing him warily._

_Draco just grinned hooking his fingers over the top of her underwear and dragging them down her legs. He sat and stared at her for a few minutes, taking in every inch of her body, committing her to memory and smiling softly. He had imagined Luna naked for a while, but she was better than his fantasies, completely in proportion all over. _

_Her muscles were all tense he could see that for himself, he would have to relax her before he could take what he wanted. Propping himself on his elbow beside her he began to kiss her again as he reverted back to his usual routine concerning her breasts when they sat on the piano stool. _

_He jumped in surprise when he felt Luna's fingers curling around him and gently begin to stroke the smooth, tender flesh. He gasped against her mouth enjoying the feelings her fingers were creating and he squeezed her breast firmly to show his appreciation. _

_He felt himself hardening, but he knew it would be a while yet, he still had plenty of time to take Luna. _

_Slowly his hand slid down her body back between her legs, this time she opened up for him readily her hips moving towards him with greedy anticipation. Her moans matched his as he matched the rhythm she had set up against him. _

_Soon Draco felt that he couldn't stand it any more, he needed Luna desperately now. Removing his hand and sliding it beneath her to support her hips, he smirked and gave his usual husky command, "Open for me." _

_Luna smiled easily, spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist she waited as he settled himself comfortably on top of her. Biting her lip nervously she gave him a small nod. _

_Draco pushed forward towards her, groaning madly he paused as he entered her and felt resistance. Luna's eyes were closed and she was still biting on her lower lip, she gave no sign that she wanted him to stop and Draco had no intention of allowing her to do so. With one hard, swift motion he surged inside her making a loud gasp escape her lips as a hot pain enveloped her. _

"_D..Draco." She stuttered uncertainly, but he cut her off with a deep kiss as he pulled himself almost out of her before sinking himself back in. _

_It was so much more than he had imagined, Luna was so much more, it felt right being inside her, as if he should always be there. He loved the feeling of her hands digging into his shoulders, he loved the feeling of her body beneath his, of her legs curled around his waist and especially the feeling of being totally engulfed by her. _

_Picking up his pace Draco had to remind himself not to go too mad, not to hurt her or she wouldn't want him again, and he needed to come back to her, he needed to be with her. Her back arched off the floor and he supported her with his hands as he balanced over her on his elbows and he sank deeper inside her, as deep as he could possibly go, but it still wasn't close enough, he wanted to be closer to her. _

_The gasps that came from her now were different, slow delighted gasps to mingle with her moans and his own groan's of pleasure. _

"_Draco," she moaned, "Oh, Merlin! Draco, don't stop." _

_He had no intention of stopping and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth to let her know this valuable piece of information. _

_Draco changed his pace to give her short, sharp thrusts that made her quiver and squirm beneath him. The same feeling as before suddenly wrapped around him, he felt her body change, heard the change to her voice as she cried out with pleasure and felt her muscles spasm around him. _

"_Luna!" He exclaimed, unable to contain his voice at how amazing it felt to have her climax around him. _

_Carefully he resumed his movements, starting off slow and building himself up again, this time however he was pretty sure it would be the end for him, she just seemed to turn him on too much. _

_He knew it was coming, and very soon, the pressure inside him threatening to explode at any moment, and Luna looked to be the same. Her face was glowing rosily and her chest heaved with her deep breathing. His breath was coming out in short, excited puffs and he knew it was now. _

_Suddenly grabbing her hands from his shoulders he raised them above her head causing Luna's eyes to pop open with curiosity and clash with his. _

_Her blue eyes meshed with his grey eyes as they both rode the wave and crashed to together, eyes still locked. She cried out at the same time he did, both lost in their own explosion, both shaking with the intensity of the situation. _

Draco felt weak tears line the corners of his eyes, that was where it had all gone wrong, if he hadn't have looked into her eyes at that exact moment, if they hadn't have connected the way they had he would never have realised that his plan had backfired totally and left him feeling these warm, genuine feelings towards the girl who had lay panting beneath him, her skin slick with the heat of their passion.

Their meetings had continued, growing more adventurous and more passionate as the weeks wore on, it came to the stage where Draco needed to see her, touch her and kiss her at least once during the day even if he didn't get to be with her.

Slowly he began to get to know Loony Lovegood, and he liked her, although he already knew he liked her, had a lot of feelings towards her he never admitted it to himself. He was still Draco Malfoy and she was still nothing more to him than a way to make sure he had regular sex.

That was what he told himself every time he was with her, somehow he never really believed it.

Another person who didn't believe it was Blaise. He had been winding him up in the music room while he waited for Luna, and Draco had lost his temper, yelling at his friend that Luna was "Nothing more than a fuck."

He was sure his heart had stopped dead in his chest when he had noticed her standing in the door way silent tears running down her face. But there had been nothing he could do in front of Blaise.

Afterwards he had gone to find her, tried to apologise and explain to her, desperately wanting her to forgive him and understand that he was an idiot.

Luna however, had no intention of forgiving him, she had accused him of using her, of lying to her, of being the lowest of the low with no heart and no feelings. She had slapped him hard across the face and refused to listen to his "pathetic excuses" to try to get back into her knickers.

That had been over two weeks ago, the last time he had seen her alone. She no longer asked him to accompany her when she practiced for the concert, and he knew she didn't need to practice any more because she knew the piece perfectly already, it had just been an excuse for them to get together.

She had performed well in the concert and his heart had ached watching her, knowing she was playing what he would always think of her their song, while underneath she was hurting and hating him. After the concert he had attempted to speak to her but she had blanked him and told him through gritted teeth to leave her alone.

Naturally he still saw her around school, she was usually with Potter and it hurt him to see her. He missed her, and he still needed her. He was mad with himself for not realising what he had when he had it, for being a total fool and ruining everything.

"Come back," he whispered into the silent night, wishing his plea could reach her ears, reach her heart and make her forgive him. But he knew that wouldn't happen, he had lost her through his own doing and Luna wasn't going to come back.


	2. Care of Magical Creatures

**A/N:** **Although this was originally meant to be a one shot, those who read it requested a sequel so I added another chapter. Hope it was worth waiting for. R & R!!**

Care of Magical Creatures

"Blaise! Blaise Zabini! Wait a minute, I want to talk to you!"

Blaise frowned and paused on his way to the court yard for his break between classes. He looked back down the corridor and noticed a girl with long, fiery, red hair hurrying towards him. "Well, Miss Weasley, and what can I do for you on this fine afternoon?" He drawled dryly.

"If you start making jokes now I'll Bat Bogey you." Ginny warned pushing her mad tangle of hair from her face. "Do you know what today is?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her, "Wednesday?" He asked uncertainly.

"No, well yes, but that's not what I mean." Ginny explained glancing round the corridor at the curious students who were watching a Gryiffindor and Slytherin talking rather insulting each other. "Do you know exactly what today is?"

"No." He admitted. "Is this going to take long, Weasley? I do have other things to do besides listening to you speaking in riddles."

"Today is one month exactly since Luna and Malfoy had their little bust up." Before he could even open his mouth Ginny continued. "Don't even try to tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about. You were there when it happened."

"I know what your talking about, but how do you know about it?" Blaise wondered.

Ginny rolled her shoulders. "Luna tells me anything if I nag her enough, besides, she was upset and as a friend I wanted to know why. I thought people were teasing her more than usual or something and I was getting ready to go hexing some Ravenclaws when she broke down and told me everything."

Blaise nodded. "Well, thanks for the heads up Weasley. Now I can come up with a sarcastic answer in advance when Draco asks me if I know what today is."

"So, he misses her then? Still?" Ginny prompted.

He snorted, "Yes. He won't actually admit that out loud, but telling me how many weeks its been since he last spoke to her says it all really doesn't it?"

Ginny sighed, "Luna could probably tell me how many minutes its been."

Blaise responded instantly, "Draco could tell me how many seconds its been."

"It's not a contest." Ginny snapped rolling her eyes. "And frankly I'm sick of it. It's gone on long enough and we need to do something about it."

"Are we talking about Draco and Luna now? Or the huge crush you have on me?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

Ginny scowled. "Take your head from out of your ass for five minutes Zabini. I do not have a crush on you huge or otherwise, and I'm talking about Draco and Luna, our friends. It's our duty to help out."

He sighed heavily, "Why do I have the feeling telling you to bugger off and not interfere isn't going to work?"

"Because your clearly not as stupid as you look." Ginny informed him primly. "Now, you might already be aware, but I doubt it, that Luna and I, and a few other's in our year are being moved up in Care of Magical Creatures, we'll be joining your class after break, that's where we make our move."

"In front of everyone? I'm not sure that I'm into exhibitionism, Weasley."

Ginny stamped her foot with annoyance. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Zabini. Concentrate will you? Not everything has to do with you!"

Blaise laughed easily, "I never knew you were so easy to wind up, Weasley. Please continue with your lengthy and well thought out plan."

Deciding to ignore his sarcasm Ginny continued, "Usually in that class we all work in pairs, I'll need you to partner Malfoy. I'll partner Luna of course, and once everyone else is paired off, we'll switch."

He raised an eyebrow at the look of triumph on her face. "Why will we switch?"

"Um…."

"Not so well thought out after then, Wealsey."

"Ha! I know," Ginny hopped on the spot and stabbed her finger at him. "Because we'll have a fight and challenge each other into switching partners. Naturally neither one of us will want to back down so we'll switch."

"Uh-huh," Blaise sighed heavily again and nodded. "Fine. If your finished can I go take a piss before class? Or I won't be there in time to partner anyone."

"Of course." Ginny stepped back hugging her books tight to her chest. "You won't forget will you, Zabini? You'll go along with me won't you?"

Taking in her anxious face Blaise figured that Ginny Weasley and her meddling was exactly what he had been looking for. If he had to put up with Draco moping around much longer Blaise feared he might commit a murder. "I will play the part to perfection." He promised.

Ginny rolled her eyes at his lazy drawl and turned to leave. "See you in class, partner."

Ginny stood with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville around Hagrids hut practically hopping with excitement. She'd spoken to Hagrid who had confirmed that partners would be needed and would remain set for most of the term as they were going to be doing a long term study. He was however going to allow the class to chose their own partners and Ginny was all set and raring to go with her plan.

She listened to Hagrid explain the set structure of the lessons from here on in, they were to work in pairs and pick a creature to study and create a portfolio on that creature showing observations, drawings and information. "Pair off then." He finished happily.

Ginny spun round to Luna and grabbed her arm before Neville had a chance to open his mouth. "You'll be my partner, Luna." She said stroking her friends arm. "You might need me for support today, being in class with him and everything." She whispered.

Luna nodded and bit her lip, her eyes travelling over Ginny's shoulder to Draco who was stood so near to them she could smell his aftershave on the light summer breeze. She ached inside being this close to him and knowing it was as close as they would be, that she would not be seeing him in a few hours to kiss him and touch him and have him hold her close whispering promises in her ear.

Draco deliberately kept his back to Luna. He knew she was there, he could feel her, but he couldn't look at her, it hurt too much to do that. To know he couldn't reach out and touch her, to know he wouldn't feel her pressed close to him, and feel the silky smoothness of her skin against his own.

She still didn't speak to him and it hurt him all the more knowing she was still hurting and it was all his fault. He still liked to blame Blaise for his position, but he knew Blaise had done everything he could think of to try to explain to Luna, but she hadn't wanted to hear it.

"What creature do you want to study?" Draco asked, twitching about on the spot, the sooner Blaise decided the sooner they could move and he could be out of Luna's vicinity.

"I'm not sure," Blaise responded pretending to nose through the text book he was holding. "Did you ever think to see the day a Weasley had enough brains to be moved up a class?"

Draco snorted, "Stands to reason at least one of them had to have a brain cell that functioned, and it couldn't possibly be Weaslby could it? He's so slow he's practically stopped."

Ginny glared over her shoulder, "Shut your mouth, Malfoy."

"Now, now children. Let's play nice." Blaise drawled strolling closer to Ginny. "You know, Draco, perhaps we could study Weasley over here,"

"Yeah, see how the other half live."

"We will be studying Moon Terrapins, Blaise." Luna spoke softly, her large eyes fixed directly on Blaise's face to avoid having to look at Draco.

"Perhaps it wasn't clear to you loony, you need to study a creature that actually exists." Blaise sneered at her.

"Leave it!"

Harry stared open-mouthed at Draco's harsh command. "Um, yeah, that's what I was going to say."

Ginny's nostrils flared angrily, "I'm warning you, Zabini. Don't you dare make fun of my friend!"

"What you going to do Weasley? Bat Bogey me?" He waved his hands in mock fright. "Oh no!"

"I can do worse than that." She threatened.

"Yeah, like work with me on this project. Merlin, having to stick you that long would be like a sentence in Azkaban." Blaise replied scowling.

She laughed, "Don't think your man enough to handle me, Zabini?"

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "I'm more than capable of handling you, Weasley."

"Yeah right." Ginny scoffed.

"Alright, fine." Blaise snapped his book shut with irritation. "We'll switch partners, how about that?" He challenged.

"That is fine by me, Zabini. You'll be running crying from the class before I will." Ginny replied tossing her head. "Luna, your with, Ferret Boy. Come on, Zabini, don't dawdle." With that she stalked off across the grass leaving the others staring after her and Blasie muttering angrily under his breath stomped after her.

"Oh dear." Hermione muttered looking from Luna's bowed head to Draco's incredulous face. "This hasn't worked out very well."

Neville who was paired with Hermione offered to switch.

"Are you a complete oaf, Longbottom? I'm not working with a mud-blood!" Draco snapped. "And I'm not working with you either, you'd probably loose all our work, or the creature… or yourself." He added as an after thought.

Harry sighed, "I'll work with him, Luna, you can work with Ron."

"That's not a good idea, Harry. I honestly don't think that you and Malfoy can be trusted to work together for any length of time." Hermione said quickly.

"It would be a bit of a disaster." Ron replied.

"Disaster? It would be a bloody calamity." Draco responded with feeling. "And I've met chunks of cheese with more intelligence that you, Weasley so you can forget leeching onto my brains."

Luna sighed softly, "It's alright, really. I'll work with Draco." There really wasn't anything else to do about it, she was well and truly stuck. How could Ginny do this to her!?

"Fine." Draco did his best to hide his glee and complete shock that she had agreed to work with him. "Let's go find your turtle things."

"Terrapins." Luna corrected moving off towards the forest.

Falling into step beside her Draco took this opportunity to look at her. He took in everything about her, drinking her in as though he would never see her again. Her face was flushed a light pink and she kept her eyes firmly fixed ahead of her, her lips were pressed into a thin line and he knew she was struggling with her own feelings or perhaps something she wanted to say to him.

They entered the forest and the dimness hit them both immediately. Luna paused looking apprehensively down the small dirt path they were not to wander from. The trees were dense, the large bushes and fallen branches a tangled mess, there was no telling what could be hidden amongst the undergrowth. A part of her preferred to face the unknown than Draco Malfoy right now.

"Are you alright?" Draco peered down at her strained face.

"Fine." She forced the word out through grit teeth. "Do you know where there's a pond or lake, or some sort of water?"

"No. Why?"

"Because that's were the Terrapins live, in water." She almost snapped at him believing the answer to be obvious, and having him so close to her was playing havoc with her senses.

Draco sighed quietly, "I'm sure there's one around here somewhere." He moved off down the path wishing there was some way to break the horrendous tension that was pulsing between them.

Luna followed him with her usual meandering steps. Pain stabbed at her heart as her mind unwillingly travelled back to other times, to happier times when she and Draco had walked together over the grounds of Hogwarts. Not the forest, never there, something could have happened. But now she felt a strange feeling of unease, not of the dark depths of the trees and unknown creatures living in the forest, but from Draco Malfoy. Luna was under no illusions about him and she feared his smooth, drawling voice more than anything; he could say something to sway her, to pull her back in and that was not an option she should take.

"There!"

Luna shrieked and jumped, clutching her books tightly at his sudden yelling. "What did you do that for? You scared me to death!"

Draco grinned, "Sorry, but I found a pond thing," He gestured into the bushes and he had to hide his laughter when she glared irritably at him and stomped into the undergrowth.

Luna settled herself on the bank, laying out her books and quills in a neat line before leaning back on her hands and examining the water.

"What do these things look like anyway?" Draco wondered, hiding his smirk as she stiffed considerably when he sat close beside her.

She didn't reply but handed him her open text book so that he could see for himself. "It says these things usually only come out at night. How is that going to help? We'll have to come back tonight if we want to see any." The prospect of wandering around the Forbidden Forest at night was not a pleasant one to Draco, but spending a few hours under the stars with her as they had previously done was a very pleasing thought.

"There's no need for that." She replied quickly. "We can change to some other water creature that comes out during the day, there's plenty of them to choose from."

Tilting his head Draco observed her in silence for a few minutes. She looked distinctly nervous and uneasy. Her eyes skittered around too much and her muscles were all tense. He knew that she would have had to come into the forest with Ginny Weasley at night to find the terrapins, so it was not that prospect that was making her twitchy. Therefore he figured the only other option was him. Being around him was causing the jumpy nature not usually associated with Luna Lovegood and hope sprung new and glorious in his chest.

"That's alright," he dismissed her suggestion easily. "I don't mind. You must want to see these things badly or you wouldn't have chosen them in the first place."

Deciding arguing with him would be waste of time and energy Luna shifted from her position to hunt around the edge of the water to see if she could find any trace of the Terrapins. Besides, if she wasn't right next to him, if she wasn't looking at him perhaps he would be easier to deal with. Maybe her skin wouldn't hum and prickle with desire, maybe her blood would stop rushing in her veins and her senses would gain some semblance of normality.

Scowling at her lack of cooperation in forming any kind of conversation Draco tried to reason with himself. She was obviously still mad at him, she was clearly trying to keep him at arms length, but she couldn't continue like this, she was going to be around him, she was going to have to look at him and talk to him. Only a matter of time and surely he could break past the walls she had erected around herself.

Although the forest was cool, shaded from the glare of the sun by the high tree tops, the pond area was hot and Draco shifted uncomfortably. Un-knotting his tie and rolling his sleeves up he groaned with annoyance. This was going to be dreadful, tucked away amongst all these trees with the humidity like this. "So hot." He commented.

Luna ran a hand over her forehead. She was hot as well, hot and bothered and completely unable to ignore Draco Malfoy. She was just totally aware of him, of his presence, of his scent, of his voice. Her hands itched to run through his hair, to touch his flesh, to hold his hand and know he was there, really there like she had once believed he was.

Draco glared angrily at her back. "What? Your not going to talk to me at all?" He stood up and stalked over to where she was stood making a big pretence of looking in the water. "Talk to me! Look at me dam it!"

She cried out in surprise when he grabbed her arm and yanked her round to face him. She stumbled over a rock and fell into his chest, stiffening immediately at the sudden feel of his body against hers and she bit her lip, willing her tears to stay back when memories flooded her mind. "Leave me alone."

"Look at me, Luna." Draco demanded, his hand took her chin, forcing her head back to look at him.

"No." She stammered unconvincingly.

"Talk to me. Yell at me, hit me. Do something." He practically begged. "I can't stand you ignoring me any more."

"Let me be." She whispered, trying to pull herself free of his vice-like grip.

"Alright." He hissed, his patience snapping. "You won't react to words? I'll give you something to react to."

Before Luna had time to do anything, even register his words, Draco's head bent over her, his mouth hitting hers hard, driving her soft lips apart hungrily, his tongue plundering her mouth with such over familiarity that Luna's head reeled.

His hard masculine frame pressed against her, forcing her body to mould to his own as it had once done so willingly. His arms around her felt like bands of steel, his one hand entangled in her hair and his tongue invasive, masterful sending deliciously sensual feelings rushing through her. Against her lower stomach Luna could feel the hard, intimate proof of his arousal and she shivered involuntarily.

Draco could barely breathe, his mind had emptied and all he could do was feel. His senses were heightened, the fresh scent of her hair, the faint whiff of her perfume, the underlying smell of apples that scented her body wash. He was aware of her body, that her muscles had turned to liquid, there was no tension in her now, although she was wiggling slightly in his arms he didn't release her. There was a raging fire of desire in his blood that was all too familiar to him, something he had thought he had lost forever when Luna had walked away from him. But now it was back, she was back and she was like a drug to him, Luna Lovegood was addictive and he wanted more of her, all of her.

Reaction was piling onto reaction too fast for Luna to bare. Her head was swimming, she couldn't catch her breath and for all the money in the world she couldn't stop her mouth responding to him. She couldn't stop her skin burning for him as her body thrummed wildly at being so close to him. Still she attempted to free herself, to try to find a balance and stop the craziness long enough for her to grab hold of a sensible thought.

The next thing she knew she was moving backwards and her back hit the thick trunk of the tree behind her, the bark rough on her skin through the cotton of her school shirt. She jerked at the sudden contact and for a very brief instant her red, swollen lips detached from Draco's mouth. Luna caught a glimpse of his eyes, dark grey, swirling hot flashes of quicksilver and a tremor of frantic desire pulsed through her. "No…don't…." She managed to croak out before his mouth crushed to hers again.

His long fingers meshed in amongst the vibrant fall of her hair as he kissed her again, devouring her mouth with a ravishing needed he couldn't feed with her lips alone. His hands dropped to her shoulders, fingers skimming over her breasts and for the first time ever Draco Malfoy had fumbling hands as he tried to undo the buttons on her shirt.

Impatience pounded through him, what did it matter anyway? It wasn't as if he couldn't fix the dam thing later was it? Gripping handfuls of the cotton Draco yanked the shirt apart.

The cotton tearing sounded loud in the still clearing and Luna gasped into his mouth with surprise, she'd never known Draco to be anything other than precise, to only have smooth, fluid movements. His hands were on her bare midriff, her skin was sizzling, she was burning inside and out, sheer need coursed through her and suddenly he wasn't there any more.

Luna blinked in shock, her eyes flew open and she stared stupidly at him. He had taken a step back from her and was now running a trembling hand through his hair.

Draco stared back at her, she hadn't moved, she still leant back on the tree trunk, her lips swollen, her hair a riotous mess and her shirt ripped open exposing her pale blue bra to him, the dusky pink of her nipples peeking through the lace, taunting him, reminding him of what he'd had and what he had lost.

"I'm sorry." He managed to force the simple sentence through his tight throat.

"I know." She replied quietly. "You've apologised over and over, Draco."

"I mean about now," his hand pressed to his mouth as his eyes closed for a brief moment. "Y…You said no. I didn't stop. I'm sorry."

"No I didn't."

Draco frowned, now that he really looked at her she didn't look in the least bit mad or upset over his recent actions. "Yes you did. You said "no, don't" but I didn't let you finish the sentence."

Luna's forehead creased slightly in thought. "Oh. No. " She shook her head, "You broke away from me and I thought you were going to start talking, I was going to tell you not to talk."

Total surprise made Draco's eyebrows quirk. "You were? You weren't asking me to stop? To leave you alone?"

She sighed, "No. I was trying to prevent you doing what your doing now."

Relief washed through him and he kneaded his temple with the heel of his hand. "So, if I was to pick up where I left off….?"

"It would be helpful." Luna admitted, carefully un-knotting her tie fearing she might choke to death if he started up again and she had constrictive things around her throat.

His warm hands framed her face and she glanced up at him. "Tell me you forgive me." He pleaded.

Luna smiled easily, "I can't be mad at you and be around you at the same time, Draco. It just doesn't work."

Draco smirked, "I'm aware I'm hard to resist."

She rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh."

Lowering his head he kissed her softly, "Don't walk away from me again, Luna." He spoke softly against her lips, the tip of his nose pressed to hers.

"Don't be a prat again." She murmured back.

"I won't." He promised, his arms sliding round her waist, up her back to hold her close to his chest, his lips in her hair. "I missed you, Luna."

Gripping the back of his shirt Luna hugged him tightly. "I missed you too. Don't leave me, Draco, I couldn't stand it."

"Never." Dipping his head he kissed her again, slowly, passionately, the heat between them simmering just beneath the surface.

Luna shivered when his thumb traced the outline of her bra, pushing the lace cup out of his way to catch a pouting nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing the delicate bud until a response was wrenched from her and she whimpered into his mouth at the restarting of his sensual torment to her body.

When she had unbuttoned his shirt Draco wasn't sure, but he was aware of her nails raking over his chest, down his quivering stomach for her to unzip his trousers. He sighed, kissing her throat when her hands smoothed over him, stroking his skin, biting into the soft flesh when his mouth captured her erratically beating pulse.

Her hips shifted with increasing frequency as his mouth moved lower, capturing her breast in his mouth, his fingers and lips toying with each sensitised nub until they were stiff and taut and wildly responsive to his every caress and she whimpered with longing.

His mouth found hers again and she responded to his kiss with ardent passion, the flame of desire flickering hot in her lower abdomen, her fingers sliding into his hair pressing his lips harder to hers, a smothered moan escaping her when she felt his hand on her inner thigh.

At the same instance his erection ground against the softness of her stomach his fingers discovered the swollen heart of her. Pushing the lace barrier away impatiently Draco groaned at the feel of what was hot, wet and familiar, shivering at her response to him . Exquisite sensation engulfed Luna in her mindless pleasure and she writhed and whimpered when he sank his fingers inside her.

"Draco…." she breathed, her hands sliding over his body, her fingers fluttering over his nipples, his twitching muscles causing him to hiss in response.

Luna's passionate responses to him always managed to explode his customary cool and icy demeanour like dynamite. Once his powerful sensuality was unleashed Draco was all decisive action. His hands caressed her outer thighs, cupping her leg above her knee and lifted it to his waist her hands moved up to hold his shoulders, her eyes raising to meet his.

She trembled and her breath caught in her throat as she stared up at him, her large eyes bright with lust, with love for him, silently pleading to be with him.

Shifting his trousers over his hips Draco smoothed her cheek with his free hand. "Positive?" He had to be sure that she still wanted him the way he wanted her. He needed her to say it.

"Yes. Please, now, Draco." Her voice was raw with longing when she replied and Draco swallowed down the lump in his throat.

Lifting her other leg to enable her to settle on his hips Draco pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She gasped at the feel of the hot, probing intrusion as he entered her with an earthy groan of satisfaction. He sank his hands below her hips to ease his passage with a slow, sexual skill that was breathtakingly erotic and caused her to tighten her grip on him.

Luna's heart hammered in her chest as he reminded her of his masculine rhythm with a possessiveness that delighted her senses.

Ripples of pleasure began to build gripping Draco, tighter and tighter in a torment of hungry need he couldn't stand. He reached for the ultimate.

"Come with me." He breathed into her ear, his hot breath making her skin dance.

Her fingers tangled up in the glossy waves of his hair Luna pulled his head back so she could look into his eyes. Hot and glistening like melted silver she was taken by surprise at the purity of the way he looked at her. "I love you." She whispered as she shattered in a climax that consumed her in a tornado of emotions.

Draco was free falling, revelling in the sense of a physical connection that was seductively familiar as her soft voice echoed in his head. Sagging against her, holding her close, he breathed deeply. "My Luna, I love you." He murmured raggedly.

Her lips curled into a little smile at his words, really she already knew that, but it meant more to hear him, Draco Malfoy say those words to her. Untangling her hands from his hair her arms dropped to his neck, stroking the ends of his hair, brushing her lips over his ear.

A feeling of disappointment flashed through her and a small annoyed sound in the back of her throat mirrored the feeling when she felt him slide out of her. That was the part she hated, when they were back to being two separate people instead of fused together as one. One body, one rhythm, one breath, one heart beat.

Draco chuckled into her neck. "Give me time to recover, Luna. You know I can never get enough of you." Raising his head he made to sweep her hair from her face but froze half way through the action when he spotted the glittering tear on her cheek. "Luna? Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"No." She whispered, "I'm being silly."

Stroking her leg softly still holding her to him, loath to replace her feet on the ground and admit their reunion was over, he spoke in a gentle voice, "Tell me."

"It's just that I've missed you so much, and I'm afraid you'll leave." Luna admitted.

"Leave?" Draco shook his head slowly. "No way. I already told you that. I'm here to stay. I couldn't stand being away from you again."

She smiled then, cupping his face and kissing him softly. "Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Put me down, Draco. Quick."

He blinked, "What? What's wrong?"

"We're… we…Merlin the whole class is out in the forest." She stammered as he lowered her to the ground. "Suppose….suppose someone heard…. Merlin, or saw us?"

Draco snorted as he did up his trousers. "Weasley and Potter would probably be taking detailed notes for when it finally happens for them."

Her face flushed, and her hand fluttered to her throat in distress. "What would people think? They'd say I was…."

Draco took her hand cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. "They'd say you were Draco Malfoy's girl and they'd know better than to say anything else."

Her eyes shone as she gazed up at him. "Are we going to tell people? About us I mean?"

"Yes. I've got you back and I want everyone to know about it." Draco informed her decisively. "Um, do you want me to fix your shirt?"

Luna laughed, "Yes please. I can't very well go walking around with it half hanging off me can I?"

"No." He moved into her body, cuddling her close to his chest. "No-one but me will see any part of you under your robes."

Hugging him tightly she stood back to allow him to cast the spell to repair her clothes. "Won't Ginny be pleased." Luna said happily. "She knows all about it, she caught me at a weak moment and nagged me into submission. Sometimes she can be almost as bad as Hermione."

Draco's jaw popped open into a perfect O.

"What's the matter?"

"Blaise knows about us obviously, and your telling me that Ginny Weasley knows as well? Does she know what today is?" He asked her, eyes narrowing as his mind began to spin.

Luna nodded, "A month since we last spoke. I told her this morning. Why?"

He folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Would your best friend really and truly leave you with me today of all days? Was the challenge to work with Blaise more important?"

"I…." Luna began but trailed off, her forehead creasing in thought.

"No, she bloody well wouldn't." Draco snapped. "They planned it! I bet you they did!"

Her mouth twitched in a smile. "We do have wonderful friends don't we, Draco?"

He laughed, gathering their things together. "Yeah, I guess they'll do."

Pushing her hair out of her face and retrieving her wand from the ground, placing it back in its usual place behind her ear she took Draco's offered hand and hugged his arm tightly. "Do you think they'll be alright working together? Perhaps we should offer to swap back now that everything's worked out?"

"Huh! Not a chance. If Blaise wants to mess around in my life he has to take the consequences, in this case, Ginny Weasley." He grinned down at her. "Might be quite interesting to see who cracks first."

"Blaise." Luna replied promptly. "Ginny can handle him."

"You have a lot of faith in her, you don't know Blaise the way I do." Draco warned.

She tilted her head to the side, her eyes twinkling up at him. "But I know Slytherin's, and despite what people say they aren't all that bad. They're like little fluffy kitty cats really."

Throwing his head back Draco laughed loudly. "I have a reputation to protect. Don't you ever repeat that to anyone!"

"Then you'd better make sure your nice to me at all times." Luna responded grinning impishly at him.

Draco grinned back at her knowing that would be an easy promise to keep, he wasn't going to do anything that would cause him to suffer again as he had been doing the last month. He planned on making sure everything stayed exactly as it was between them now that Luna had come back.


End file.
